SRMTHFG: Next Generation
by Vanity247
Summary: This is my first fanfic, It’s based off from the final episode. A story about an ordinary teenage girl who somehow found her way to the super robot, awaken the monkey’s team and is now there new leader. Who said history doesn’t repeat them selves.


Hi everyone. This is my first time in fanfiction, so all i'm asking is to bare with me and be a little nice, okay, thank you. Just so you all know I don't own any of the SRMTHFG charicters only my OC's. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Chosen One

It was a beautiful, bright sunny day in the city, filled with peace and harmony… or so as we thought.

"AAAAHHHHH, Monsters!!" A woman screamed.

"We'll somebody help us!!?" A man called out in distress.

Formless is all over the place attacking the innocence until…"Lightning Sword!" A young female voice called out.

You can see a female figure holding a sword made out of some kind of electricity in the sun light and slashed away the enemies. She landed in a kneeled position, she then lifted her head and you can see her eyes in two deferent colors, right green, left blue. Before they made their next move a formless attacked from behind, but…"Claw Disrupter" it never occur. She turns toward the monkey that helped her.

"Thanks Antauri." She said, giving him a thump up.

"You're welcome." He replied back.

Unfortunately the chit-chat will have to wait as the formless gathered around and prepared to attack.

"Humph, are you ready team?"

"Ready!" They said all at the same time.

"All rights then, Hyper Force…GO!!"

OOOOO

"Hi there, bet your wondering who I am huh? The name's Chihiro. I'm just an average teenage girl doing my duties as the hero of my home city, Shuggazoom. Truth be tolled I wasn't always like this, no I was once an ordinary girl with a normal life just like everyone else… till that faithful day, my life turn upside-down and it's never the same again. Let start from the beginning shell we." Went back to the day when she was a baby. "Not THAT far back!" She blushed. "Anyway here's the story, it all started about three months ago…" Now the story begins.

OOOOO

**Three Months Back**

A girl is running down the sidewalks in a hurry, with her school uniform on. "Ugh, I'm late I'm so late! Stupid alarm didn't even wake me up!" The girl name Chihiro ran as fast as her lags can carry her and almost bump in to someone. "Hey!" A man said as he moved out of the way. "Sorry." She said, still continued on running.

OOOOO

Meanwhile at school her first period class has already started, 'bout 20 minutes ago. After arriving she tried to sneak in while her Teacher is busy doing his teachings, unfortunately she's been caught before getting the chance to take a seat. "The clear blue sky the fresh crispy air and… Chihiro?" She froze stiff. "You're late." A tall man with short brown hair said. He's wearing a white long-sleeved button up shirt, a pear of dark blue slacks and thick black squared glasses.

"Ah, I'm-sorry-you-see-my-alarm-didn't-go-off-and-"

"Save it for later, take your seat and turn to page two twenty five. We'll talk after class."

"Yes sir." As she did what he said the entire class begins to laugh. 'This is so embarrassing.' She thought to herself and took her seat. To the right of her is a guy with short brown hair, light blue eyes, wearing blue jeans and a matching blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and from behind is a girl with a long-long blue hair about 4 to 5 inches off the floor, in a ponytail. She's wearing a white mining skirt wiht a black belt, a long white boots that went halfway up her upper leg and a white and light blue sleeveless belly top with a red heart in the center and one side is giving support, the right side of her shoulders.

"Busted" The blue headed girl said.

"Shut-up" Chihiro responded bitterly.

"Whoa, somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed."

"What happened this morning Chihiro?" The brown headed guy asked.

"*Sigh* Well it starts out like this…you-see-I-was-so-post-to-wake-up-this-morning-for-breakfast-but-didn't-because-my-stuped-alarm-didn't-go-off-so,-I-woke-up-about-50-minutes-late,-got-dress,-skip-breakfast,-and-I-missed-the-bus-so,-I-haved-to-run-all-the-way-from-home-and-now-here-I-am-talking-to-you-about-my-morning." She breathed in and out in exhaustion for telling them fast in one breath.

"Wow, bummer."

"Tell me about it." After that is said she slumped. "Things can't get any worse then this."

"Oh and by the way, you're stating for detention after school."

"I take it back, things just got worse."

OOOOO

An hour after school has passed and Chihiro is finally out. "Man, if only he'd given me the chance to explain myself but noooooo the school has to have a strict policy about being late and no excuses.*sigh* This is just not my day."

"Chihiro" She looked up and saw her friends waiting for her at the end of the sidewalk.

"You didn't have to wait for me. You cued of just walked home with out me you know"

"Yah we cued of but where's the fun in that?" The blue headed replied.

"She's does have a point" The guy said.

"Aww you guys really are the bestest best friends a girl could ever have."

"We're the only friends you ever have."

"Don't rune the moment Mariana."

"Sorry."

OOOOO

Somewhere in the city the trios are hanging out at the arcade. One of them is playing away a shooting game call Dead Space.

"Over there look out!" The girl now name Mariana said.

"I see it!"

"Nicky-look-out-for-that-" The man screaming sound came from the game and it blinked 'Game Over'. "…Monster…oh you where so closes." The guy named Nicky digs in his pockets for change, but got nothing.

"Does anybody have spear change?"

The girls checked their pockets and nothing. "Sorry." both said.

"*Sigh* Guess this is our Q for us to go home." The trio where a little bummed out but they knew its time to get home for dinner and do their homework or there will be unhappy face's if they don't. Before they walked out and with out looking Chihiro bumped into a guy, short brown hair with red tips and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry it's m-m-my my, my, my, my…fault." She said as she looked at him with aw.

"No worries, hey your that girl in my gym class uh…Chiro right?"

"It's Chihiro actually."

"Ooh sorry my bad."

"No worries. Uh look um Brandon, I was wondering if maybe…uh." Her face turns red.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you…" Her face is even brighter red now.

"I'm listening."

"......Y-you-know-what-never-mind-its-nothing-really-and-oh-would-you-look-at-the-time-well-we-gada-go-bye!" Chihiro grabbed her friends and ran out fast, while Brandon looked out in confusion. After that little incident Chihiro has her head down with a little dark cloud floating above, groaning.

"Chihiro why didn't you ask him out?" said Nicky.

"I tried but I choked!" She snapped.

"Sheesh, snappy aren't we?"

"… I know I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't ready yet." She sighed.

"When will you be ready?" Mariana asked.

"I don't know, maybe when I have the 'courage to ask him out'" She dropped her head again with a sigh.

"That's odd." The girls turned to Nicky "Normally a guy would ask a girl out."

"And what's 'wrong' with that?" Mariana asked in irritation, and he sensed that.

"Ah d-don't take it the wrong way Mariana, what I'm trying to say is that I'm not us to seeing girl asking a guy out that's all."

"And who said girls can't ask a guy out!" She is now up in his face.

"Woo take it easy I-I didn't mean to-" His sentences was interrupted by Chihiro.

"Temper, temper and Mariana he didn't mean it that way, so cut him some slack I think he learned his lesson." Mariana calmed herself down.

"*Humph* Next time choose your words carefully." After that is said she walked away still feeling a bit irritated. Nicky sighed in relief before Chihiro spoke.

"If I wasn't here to calm her your butt would have been pulverize."

"Yah and thanks for helping me out of that situation."

"Hey, what are friend's for." As they continued to walk down the sidewalk Chihiro as a sudden urge to follow a different path and stopped dead in her tracks, her friends notice this.

"Chihiro is something wrong?" asked Mariana.

"Huh? Oh no everything is fine, I just realized I have to do something so, I'll catch you guys later okay. See yah!" After that she ran to the outskirt of the city while her friends looked confuse as she vanish from their view.

OOOOO

Somewhere in outskirts of the city Chihiro continued to follow the feeling in her gut. She has no idea what it is but she'll soon find out. 'I wonder where I'm or where 'it's' taking me?' She thought to herself, the closer she gotten the more driven she became. Chihiro begins to walk faster and faster till she broke into a run. After running for a while she finally grew tier and stopped to catch her breath. Once she regained enough energy to movie on she'd push aside a thick bush and walked through it only to get caught on a branch, ripping her shirt. "Oh great just great" As irritated as she is but it will soon to be forgotten. Standing in front of her is a giant robot, she looked up at the thing and it looks like it is looking back at her. Chihiro took a good wondering around giving it an examination "I wonder how old it?" She continued to examine the robot until a hatch door opened at the left foot, startling. At first she hesitated but eventually walked inside and the hatch door closed behind her. As Chihiro looked around she asked out to who may be in. "Hello? Is anybody here?" No answers. "Guess nobody's home or if even anybody still lives here." She said to herself as she walked further along the way. Chihiro stumbled upon the canter that looks sort of like a command station, or at least that what she thinks it is. She notices the tubes and approach them rubbing off the grime. As soon as she did, Chihiro spotted a small white simian figure floating in a purple tube, deactivated. Chills went up her spine as she continued to look in its blue orb like eyes. She begin to dust off the rest of the tubes seeing more of them, only in different colors, one yellow with pink eyes like orbs, one blue, one red, and one green, all have black ones. 'There all monkeys.' She thought as she looked at each and one of the tubes. 'They look lifeless.' Chihiro noticed a wall to the far right. Don't know why but as if something took control over her body and walked towers the wall and press her handed on a holographic scanner that been revealed once she got closes enough. After scanning it said "DNA data scan complete." A portion on the floor opened to reveal a switch. And once again her body took control, grasping the leaver. 'What is it with this leaver?' That was her last thought before pulling down the switch. As soon it was pulled all the way down, a greenish energy flared and jolted her entire body, crying out in pain. She released the leaver and scream some more; only her scream is mixed in with an animal-like roar, as the green outline of a gorilla begin to form around her body. Her eyes glowed green and the outline filled in, turning into a real gorilla, letting out another but louder and bigger roar. All around her the wind are blowing like a hurricane, cleaning up all the dust. The machines begin to turn on one by one and reactivating the robot once again. Slowly in each tube's the simians are beginning to be awaken from their slumber and the tubes opened. The outline of the gorilla turns into energy, flowing around her before entering into her mouth. The glowing green eyes faded, falling on her knees before collapsing and the last thing she saw is a bunch of monkey feet's before her world turn black.

OOOOO

"Will she be aright?" A female voice asked in concern.

"She'll be fine." a British ascents voice replied. "Then again, I am worried about her current state. From the looks of it I say she was hit and took a large amount of stress, thus she-"

"Hay, shorter versions of this will yah?" A teenage voice said.

"She passed out and she's been out for two hours, happy now?"

"Two hours! She's been out for two hours?!" A mechanic voice bellowed.

"Do not fret Otto I can sense the life energy still with in her, she's vary mach alive." A deeper voice said.

"Oh good" The female voice said in relief.

"Hay you guys? She kind of looks like Chiro, besides being a girl I mean." The mechanic voice said.

"Come to think of it she does kina resembles him a little." said the teenage voice.

"I don't know, she doesn't look like Chiro at least I don't think so." the female voice replied.

"Once she wakes up I'll give her a DNA test just to be curtain."

"Kina makes you wonder how long we've been asleep."

"You may have a point Nova."

At this time Chihiro quiver and began to open her eyes only to see big black orbs above her. Before she can do anything the green monkey spoke. "Hi there" He said with a smile. At this Chihiro burst into a scream and her back against the wall. The poor girl is scared out of her mind, not because the monkeys are alive, simply because their talking.

'That monkey didn't just talk did it?'

"Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you."

'It did talk!'

"Do not be alarm. We are the cyber-robotic monkey teams, protectors of the galaxy and protectors of all citizens of Shuggazoom." Chihiro stared at the silver-white monkey before fading again.

"Whoa! I gotcha kid" He got her aright, only to be squish by her weight. "Hay kid skips some few disserts next time will ya?" The red monkey said while struggling to free himself and he eventually did.

"…This is going to take awhile." The yellow monkey sighed.

A few minutes later and Chihiro is finally wide awake. "Ugh"

"Welcome back to reality sleeping beauty." The red monkey spoke.

"And please no yelling, my poor cybernetic ears can't take much more of that." said the blue monkey.

"Ha, if you think that's too much wait till you hear my best friend scream."

"So, you're not afraid of us anymore?" Spoke the green monkey.

"Well I am a little bothered by it, but I did wish I could talk to animals since I was little kid." Chihiro replied back to the green monkey.

"That's only because you carry the power primate inside of you. You're only capable in understanding us and no others." The silver-white monkey replied.

"Ooh, only you guy and no other animals got it."

"By the way, what year is it?" asked the yellow monkey.

"It's the year 2200, why?"

"Wow we've been asleep for that long?" The red monkey questioned.

"I hate to interrupt but I would like to run some test on you if it's all right." The blue monkey interrupted.

"It depends. What sort of test are you talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing to worry about, all I need is your DNA in your blood to conform if your our last leader grate, grate, grate granddaughter."

"Um, come that by me again?" asked Chihiro.

"Our leader is the greatest hero the universe has ever known, he save them all from the evil skeleton king from domination." said the yellow monkey.

"Wow, I never knew we had a hero in the family. It'd would have been great to meat him." After that is said her mind snapped, realizing something. Chihiro looked at her watch and freaked out. "Oh no, I'm so dead!" She got up and began to run.

"Where are you going? I haven't got the sample from you yet." called out the blue monkey.

"Sorry-godda-go-some-other-time-see-ya!" and that was the last thing they heard her say for now.

"She sure is in the hurry out of here." said the red monkey.

"Maybe she doesn't like needles?" Question the green monkey.

"Otto don't you think she freaked out by that thing she saw?" replied the yellow monkey.

"Oh yah." As the team is having their little talk the silver-white one is still looking at the derision where she ran out.

OOOOO

Chihiro got home in time for dinner but still hate to get caught and be lectured by her older sister who is in the kitchen whipping up something good. She tried to sneak in as quietly as possible but failed. "Where have you been young lady?" said her sister.

"Sonia please, no lecturing today."

"Had a bad day?"

"You could say that."

"Well dinner is almost ready so get dress in your normal clothes."

"Will do"

Chihiro and her sister who is now named Sonia are at the dinner table enjoying them selves, till Chihiro asked a curious question.

"Hey Sis…?"

"Umm…?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Um, just out of curiosity have you ever hard a guy named Chiro?"

"No why?"

"Its nothing really, forget I asked." After that is said she went back to eating.

"Chihiro is there something on your mind?"

"No nothing at all." She replied but sadly Sonia isn't the one to drop the subject that easily.

"Chihiro?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh well, the reason I asked is because I learned a guy name Chiro in history class and that he was the hero the universe has ever known." She half lied.

"Really, sounds interesting. Properly one of the greatest heroes's who had ever lived." She said resting her head on her hands in a lady-like position.

"Yah, he once had a team of five robotic monkeys and together they fought the foresees of evil, especially the baddest of all bad guys…The Skeleton King from dominating the interior universe Two Hundred years ago."

"Oh my, that sounded excited and dangerous at the same time."

"Yah… it will be so cool to meat him in person, it would be even cooler if he was part of our family tree."

"Who knows he mite be our great, great, great grandfather."

"You think so Sis?"

"I believe so. Now finish you dinner so you can do your homework up your room."

Chihiro dropped her head after hearing the word 'Homework' "yes ma'am" She sighed.

OOOOO

After finishing dinner Chihiro went up strait to her room to do her homework. She sat at her nearby desk, opened her books and began to work. For some strange reason she felt like she's being watched and turn to see what it is but no ones there. 'Must be imagining things' she thought to herself as she turned back only to be face to face with a blue eyes silver-white monkey. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed and fell backwards in her set with a loud thump. "What the heck man!"

"My apologies for starling you"

"You better be you nearly gave me a heart attack." She responded before her sister opened the door.

"What in Shagguzoom is going on in here?"

"A-a-ah I can explain it!" She panicked.

"Explain what?"

"Huh?" Chihiro looked around her room but the monkey is nowhere in site.

"Is something the matter?" Sonia questioned.

"No nothing I thought I saw a spider that's all." She grinned innocently and Sonia stared, not to certain about her explanation. So Chihiro raised her hand and said "I swear." It took a moment for Sonia to respond to that.

"Next time make certain before you scare the life out of me." Sonia sighed.

"Right" Sonia leaf closing shut the door behind her, leaving the girl alone…well not really alone.

"Is it safe?" Once again startling her while he sticks head out the wall.

"Gyaah! Don't do that! And yes she's gone."

"Again my apologies"

"Okay before anything else happens, what are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"I've followed you."

"What? Are you stalking me?"

"No nothing like that, I'm here is because there something important I need to tell you, something you must know."

"Alright then what is it?" Chihiro asked as she sat back down her seat and opens a can of soda she had before interning her room.

"Before I can response to that, may I identify you?"

"Huh? Oh you mean my name heh heh it Chihiro." She said as she gulps down her drink.

"Chihiro you are our new leader." At this she spat soda all over him.

"Sorry."

"It's quiet all right." He said trying to rub the soda off him.

"Here use this." She handed him towel.

"Thank you."

"No prob. So you're saying I'm like the chosen one or something?"

"That's correct."

"…Whoa wait a minute! There's got to be some kind of mistake."

"There's no mistaken Chihiro. You are the chosen one."

"But I can't be the chosen one; I'm just an ordinary girl who stumbles upon an unknown place by accident."

"It was no accident, you where guided there on your own free will."

Chihiro just couldn't believe this is happening to her, her of all people. This is definably not her day. "And even so…I can't."

"And why is that?" He asked.

There a moment of hesitation before answering. "I have a life. I have a sister and friends to be with, I just can't be your leader and I can't take this responsibility. I'm sorry."

"I understand. If that's what you want I'll respect your wishes." The monkey said as he opened the window. "We'll still be at the super robot if you change your mind." After that is said he flew out and never turned back. Chihiro stood there for a good minute or so before closing her books, grabs her PJ and leaf her room.

OOOOO

As she sat in the bathtub, Chihiro thought what he said over and over again in her mind.

'There's no mistaken Chihiro. You are the chosen one.'

'Why can it be someone other then me?'

'You are the chosen one.' She hit herself trying on get the image out of her head. 'Uh can't get that stupid monkey out of my mind! *Sigh* I'll just ignore it as mush as possible and maybe it'll go away.'

Chihiro got dress in her PJ and walked back to her room all ready for bed. "I wonder if I should tell my friends about this… Naaa, I'll keep it a secret for now." She sighs and winded her clock. She tucked herself in bed and said "Good night" to herself before falling to sleep.

OOOOO

Deep in space someone is watching the girl sleeping in her crystal ball with an evil-like grin. "Sleep tight my little chosen one. Too bad it's your last night in your nice warm bed, where you're going you won't need it." A female voice said and laughed wickedly.

OOOOO

That morning Chihiro is riding the underground transportation to school in silences. She was still thinking about what that monkey had said, for odd reasons she couldn't let it go no mater how heard she try's.

OOOOO

Forth period came around and Chihiro is looking out the window not paying attention to class whatsoever. Her friends looked at one another wondering what's in her mind. When lunch time came Chihiro is still not being herself, sitting there and staring out into space. Mariana on the other hand can't stand this type of behavior any longer.

"Alright that's it, what going on with you?"

"Nothings going on"

"Liar"

"No really nothings going on!" She said in an annoy tone and gulp down her milk.

"Don't make me spill it out for you." Chihiro spited milk out only away from her friends and coughed.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I would, unless you talk now then later." Mariana threaten her with the 'I'm gonna tickle you' position.

"Uuuuuuh I-just-remembered-I-have-to-go-to-the-liberty-to-um-um-study-some-math-bye!" She grabbed her tray and stuff before running off.

"She's hiding something."

"How can you say that?"

"For one thing she hates math not to mention she stinks at it."

"Yah your right but I think we should stay out of this one."

"Why?"

"You know there some things better left alone, don't you think?" Mariana sighed before responding.

"Fine I'll let it go, for now anyways."

Behind the building walls Chihiro is relived to get out of that situation. 'Few, another second longer she would have had me their.' She thought to herself before walking down the hall. School is finally out and Chihiro friends searched for her but can't seem to find her anywhere.

"I wonder where she could be?" said Nicky.

"I think she's trying to dish us."

"Why would she be doing that?"

"Hello she hasn't acted like herself all day. Obesity she's hiding something I just know it. Oh come on, once I find that girl I'll make her tell us what's been bugging her."

Mariana said as she walked away. "Ah Mariana wait least talk about this." He ran after her. Chihiro's head popped out of the bush, making sure the cost is clear. Once is safe enough she jumped out and ran the opposed detraction.

OOOOO

Once again she found herself standing face to face at the giant robot, looking up at it. 'It wouldn't hurt to pay them a little visit I guess.' She thought as she opened the hatch door. Inside shed wonder if the monkeys are home. 'Well he did say their still be here.' "Hello, is anybody home?" Chihiro called out only to be greeted by the red monkey who appeared out of his tube from behind her.

"Hiya kid."

"AAAHHHH!"

"Whoa their kid didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared you just caught me off guard that's all."

"Aha, any-way's what you doing here kid?"

"My name isn't kid its-" She was interrupted.

"Hey we thought we hared someone scream." said the yellow monkey seeing Chihiro standing there. "Hay you're that girl from yesterday aren't you?"

"Yah, that's me."

"Are you here to join our team?" the green monkey asked.

"What?"

"To join our team" He repeated.

"Isn't that the reason you came back?" said the blue monkey.

"Well not exactly."

"I see you've haven't change your mind." said the silver-white monkey.

"No."

"Then tell me, why exactly have you come back?"

"I…I *sigh* I don't know. I thought I could come and visit, but in reality I'm not sure."

"That's because deep down you know you belong here with us and that you know of the danger that will come across this city and everyone in it." Chihiro said nothing after what he said.

"Hey, you where saying?" She gave the red monkey a confused look. "Your name"

"Oh yah, since you guys except for one who doesn't knows its Chihiro." She said proudly. The monkeys blinked at this and looked at one another, making her uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Your name sounds like Chiro only different." said the green monkey.

"It dose sound like it, dozen it." She replied.

"Well I think its time for you to learn our names as well." The blue monkey cleared his throat. "Aloud me to introduce myself, my name is Mr. Hal Gibson, please do not call me Mister or Hal, just Gibson please." said the blue monkey who we know now his name. Chihiro nodded in understanding.

"My turn!" The green monkey said in excitement. "I'm Otto nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"The name's SPRX-77 but you can just call me 'Sparks' everyone here does." The red monkey name Sparks spoke.

"Nova the name." the yellow monkey said.

"You look pretty tough." Chihiro commended.

"Thanks same to you."

"I am best known as Antauri, it's a pleasure, Chihiro" The last monkey said as he bowed.

"I'm sure it is." She said with a smile.

"Parted me Chihiro but, may I?" Gipson asked holding up a hypodermic needle.

"You mean right now?" She asked.

"If it's alright with you of course" Chihiro thought this out before answering.

"Well…I am curious myself so, why not."

"Wonderful, follow me." She followed him to the next room where he does his experiments and other stuff. "Please take a set." And she did. "Hold out your arm and sit still." Chihiro pulled up her sleeved did what he said and sat still. Moments later and she's done. Truth be told, she did not like that at all. Not that she doesn't like needles or anything; is just that she doesn't like the feeling of needles being dug under her skin.

"Thank you for lending me your sample." Gibson thanked her.

"You're welcome, by the way how long till it's confirmed?"

"It will be in a few seconds"

"Like…?" she questioned. "Like in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," There's a 'ding' sound telling them it's done. A sheet of paper came out of the printer and Gibson begins to read.

"Hmm… interesting" He said.

"What did it say?" She asked.

"It would be better if the rest of the team knows as well." He responded.

Chihiro agrees and follow him out. All the monkeys gathered as they saw them enter.

"Well, did you get anything?" Sparks asked.

"Well according to fax I receive that she is 'definitely' related to Chiro." Everyone looked at him in surprise except Antauri.

"I thought as much."

"Antarui you mean you knew about this the whole time?" Nova asked.

"Not really just a feeling."

"Didn't we all? I mean look at her, looks pretty much like him. Except that her eyes are in different color from one another." said Sparks.

"Why is that?" asked Otto, curious to know.

"Allow me to explain. *Ahem* its quiet common actually, the medical term for eyes of different color is 'heterochromia' also known as heterochromia iridize or heterochromia iridium, its an ocular condition in which one iris is a different color from the other. It is also a result of the relative excess or lack of pigment within an iris or part of an iris, which may be inherited or acquired by disease or injury."

"Can we get this in a much shorter and more understanding sentence?" asked Nova.

"Ether she been in an accident or she was born that way." All the monkeys now look at her as if wanted to know the answer.

"Just so you all know… I was born this way." She said. "I should be going now." She begins to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Antauri.

"Well yea, I'm going to meet my sister at a café down town. See ya!" She said before exiting the room.

"Do you think she'll ever change her mind about joining us?" Otto asked.

"In time, but for now we'll give her some space."

OOOOO

Somewhere deep in space the mysteries figure is still watching the girl as she continued running to the café. "I think it's about time we get rid of this maggot." The women voice said, snapping her fingers and another figure appeared in the shadows.

"You called?" A deeper voice said this time.

"I need you to take care of something for me."

"Oh yes anything you wish."

"I need you to take care of this girl here, I don't care how just finish her off."

"Anything for you your majesty" It bowed before showing itself in the light. A man appeared to be 27 or 28 with a long black hair tied together at the bottom, grinning. (Think of Neji from Naruto if you've seen that show)

OOOOO

Back at Shuggazoom, Chihiro continued to walk down the city streets, unknown of the danger that is coming on her way. She stopped at the café to meet someone. 'I'm I early?' She thought. Then someone taped her shoulders causing her to turn to see her sister Sonia. Both her and her sister are sitting outside at a table having some coffee, Chihiro's is decaf.

"So how's work today Sonia?"

"Fine and you?"

"Ok."

"Where are your friends? They usually have some coffee with us, how strange."

"Oh well, they said to have coffee with out them because they have to be home today."

"Really?"

"Yap" Sonia gave her an I-don't-believe-you look but she didn't pay attention.

"You're lying." Chihiro flinched and Sonia taped her fingers on the table waiting for an explication. She knew she had to tell her, her secret or she'll never let it go.

"*Sigh*Ok look I can explain everything." She said before drinking her coffee.

"Explain what?"

Chihiro once again spat in surprise, tuning to see her friends.

"H-hey guys…what's up? Heh heh heh"

"Chihiro" Said Sonia still waiting to be explained.

"Ah….. you-know-what-never-mind-gadda-go-home-and-do-my-homework-bye!" She said in a very fast and nerviest way, running down the streets.

"Hay wait you can't-" Mariana is interrupted by Sonia.

"Let her go." Chihiro friends stopped in their tracks. "I'll talk to her when I get home." They knew she means business and that Chihito is in trouble. Chihiro is hiding behind the alleyway knowing that she as to tell them the truth 'bout her situation.

"If only it was that easy" she said to herself, begging to walk away.

Unknown to her surrounding the man from before watch from the top of one of the buildings, with a sword in hand and an alien beast-like, no eyes monster with tentacles on its back is waiting by his side.

"Mouth watering is in it my pet?" The beast drooled over the site of the girl in delight; his hunger for fresh meat is unbarring.

He looked at its master as if saying 'Can I eat her?' the only response he got from his master is a big evil smirk, signaling his pet to attack. It roared as he jumped off the building to get her. Lucky for her she's a black belt and easily dodged its mighty clawed hand, she stared at the beast in both shock and fear at its appearance. The beast stands in his high legs looking at her hungrily. Chihiro did the first thing any girl will do; scream at the top of her lungs. At the café both Sonia and her friends heard this.

"That sounds like Chihiro. She's in trouble!" Nicky said in a shouting way.

"Then come on she needs our help!" Mariana shouted back and they ran to the derision where the scream is heard.

OOOOO

Back at the super robot the alarms is seating off. The monkey teams entered the room.

"Hey what's all the commotion?" asked Sparks.

"It appeared that we have a disturbance with in the city down town" Gibson reported.

"Wait didn't Chihiro say she was going to meet her sister there?" Nova said remembering her last sentence before she left.

"Oh no she might be in trouble!" Otto said worryingly.

"She is" all the monkey looked at Antauri.

"He's right look" Gibson recalled, pointing to the screen. They can see Chihiro running for her life. "We have to help her!" Nova shouted.

"And we will. Monkeys mobilize!"

OOOOO

Chihiro is still running as fast as she can but she soon stared to get tiered.

"Grab her my pet don't let that girl get away!" the beast roared and unleash its tentacles from it back and strike in front of her, costing Chihiro to fly backwards screaming.

She landed hard onto the pavement. As she tried to get up one of the tentacles grabbed her by the waist and brought her up to the air as she screamed out of fear. The trios arrived a little too late to do anything to help her now.

"Chihiro!" they shouted altogether.

Chihiro screamed again before the man spoke "Now my pet devourer the girl!" He laughed as the beast toss her up in the air and opened it mouth wide enough to eat her in one bit. "CHIHIRO!!" they cried out her name for the last time and time seemed to slow down around her. A white blur flew across before it closed its mouth compliantly. The trios are surprise to see what it is that saved her.

"Antauri!" she said happily.

"Do not worry your safe."

"Ooh no you don't get them my pet!" The beast obeys and attacked. Shooting its tentacle's upward trying to knock them out of the sky. Antauri tried to avoid them but eventually got hit and dropped her.

"Chihiro!!" he cried out, the beast almost had her if it wasn't for Sparks "Don't worry kid I gotcha." The man got ferrous.

"NO! I won't have it, my pet attack!" the beast jumped at them but was attacked.

"Bom Bom Winka!" Nova punched the thing across the streets.

"Wow!" said Chihiro in amaze.

"Yah I love it when she does that."

"Sparks get Chihiro out of harms way." Antauri called out to him.

"I'm on it" he flew her to the ground and out of danger. "You'll be safe here kid."

"For the last time its Chihiro memorize it Chi-hi-ro!"

"What ever." Sparks replied as he flew away.

Her annoyance was forgotten as she saw both her sister and her friends running up to her.

"Chihiro!" they called out.

"Hey ya gu-" She was glomped by her sister in a big hug.

"Oh Chihiro I was so worried I thought that thing was about to eat you!"

"Can't…breathe…" Sonia lets her go "…I'm fine look at me I'm fine"

"How cud you say that? You nearly got eaten by that monster-alien-thing!" Mariana yelled.

"Yah how can you be so calm with that!?"

"Trust me I'm not. LOOK OUT!" She yelled as the beast came falling down to where there standing and they jumped separating form Chihiro who is now vulnerable.

"Ow"

"Well, well." she gasped. "My dear, it's time to come to an end." Chihiro sat there helplessly and frozen with fear. The man summand his powers in one hand and it glowed dark greenish as it got bigger. "Say Goodbye"

"NO!" Antauri and the others flew towards her but its too late. "ORB OF DARKNESS!!" he fired.

"CHIHIRO!!!" they all yelled her name and she screamed to her doom. Chihiro prepared herself to be eliminated but instead Sonia took the hit, using herself as a shield. She screamed in agony before collapsing and blacking out.

"SONIA!" her friends and the monkeys stared in shock.

"Blasted, I almost had her!" he yelled out of ferry.

"Sonia, Sonia! Please answer me!" she cried out, shacking her awake.

"Hmm… Huh?" Sonia opened her eyes weakly.

"Thank goodness you're awake!"

"Chihiro…are you alright?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? No I'm not alright, how can I be after seeing my own sister get hurt like this!"

"I'm sorry… but I am glad you're still breathing. I just can't sit there… and let my only baby sister be perish in front of my eyes. I just can't."

"Sonia…" she begins to tear up. Sonia removed a small idem from one of her fingers and please it in her palm.

"Take care of it." Chihiro opened her hand to see a ring.

"Our family ring, you don't mean…?" Sonia nodded. "No you can't I won't let you!" she embrace her sister not wonting to let her go and cried. "What am I suppose to do with out you, tell me that!"

"You'll find the way I know you will… just like we did when Mom and Dad disappeared. If we can make it… so can you."

"But we did it together, I'm all alone."

"Your not alone you got friends, friends you can depend and be depended on and they will help you on your toughest time like you did with theirs." Chihiro took in her words. "Oh and one more thing, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I want you to promise me… that no mater what circumstances… you'll live happily and… freely."

Chihiro hesitated, not knowing if she was abele to keep that promise but Sonia doesn't have very much time so, she tolled her, her final farewell words.

"I p-promise" she stuttered.

"Good, now I can rests knowing... that you're keeping you're….. Promise……." she said her final words with a smile before passing away.

"Sonia… Sonia can you hear me? Sonia…Sonia……SONIA!!" she cried on her corpse as her friends (well mostly Mariana) cried along. The monkey team looked on as the poor girl cried away.

"Ahahahahaha, ooh how beautiful and how…sisterly love. Ha love who needs them, there worth nothing but trouble."

"Hey you better watch your mouth or I'm ganna-"

"Nova" Sparks stopped her sentence.

"Love, nothing makes me sick then hearing that word. There's no such thing as love, love is nothing, love is weak and pathetic, like that women. Just look at where it leaded her. What a pity unfortunate soul." Chihiro begins to tremble in anger. "How foolish that women is, waste away for only one child, very foolish indeed."

"Enough!" The men turn towards an angered Antauri. "That's enough out of you; you have already made her suffered."

"Yes, but not for long." the man snapped his fingers and the beast leaped towards her. Chihiro trembled even more then ever

"CHIHIRO!!!!" both sides yelled out.

The beast came closer and closer till…"Rrrraaahhhhh!!!" her eyes glowed green, then her entire body as the energy around her pushed the beast away and hard into one of the buildings. Once again her roars mixed in with an animal as the wind whirls around her into a tornado. The outline of a gorilla took over her body within it. Chihiro friends and the monkeys both are in a state of shock from all this. The wind stopped to revile a green soled gorilla with Chihiro floating in the center. The green simian roared in anger as the beast walked out of the hole in the building, it roared with an angering screech and attacked. She knottiest this and grabbed the beast by the arm, thrashing its body all over the places before throwing him across. It skirted to a stop and attacked again, also did Chihiro. Both clashed in a hand lock trying to over power each other, the beast tentacles strikes at the torso where the girl is. Before it hit she dodged and drag the beast down to the ground. She jumped on its back while grabbing the tentacles and yanked them off. The beast screamed in agony as his master looked on in disbelief. The green ape brought down its fist and bashes the beasts head into pavement making a crater. Over and over she punches away as the streets dented in till she had enough.

The beast raised its clawed hand only to be dropped and did not move. Chihiro roar while the man looked fearfully at her.

'Impossible! Nothing has ever defeated my pet, but a mire little child?!' said the man.

"What happen to her?" Otto questioned.

"It seems she as corrupted her behavior patterns, in other words she has lost It." said Gibson.

"How do we calm her down?" questioned Sparks.

"We can't" all the monkey teams looked at Antauri. "The chances of calming her down is very slim. All we can do for now is watch." he said.

As Chihiro friends looked on the man distended to make a break for it 'Things got a little out of hand here, time for me to make my escape' he thought to himself and flew away.

Unfortunately he's been caught before he even got the chance. Chihiro grabbed his ankle and toss him back to the ground with hard force. She grabbed him again, twirling him around for a good while before sending him flying towards the building. The man crashed throw a wall leaving behind a cloud of smoke. He limped out of the cloud coughing, and quickly dodged another attack. The man turned to see a fist coming at him but manage to stop it in place with his bare hands. The gang saw in disbelief that the man is strong enough to stop her attacks. He kicked her in the admen, sending her flying into another building. This is the perfect time to retreat.

"Sorry to leave so soon my dear but you haven't seen the last of me!" He said before disappearing.

Chihiro jumped out in rage but its too late he have already made his escape. She roar even louder herding everyone's ears and brought her fists down leaving a massive crater costing the hole city to sake. She was breathing heavy with so much anger still in her, before she does anything else she heard a sound of foot steps and turned to the one who made that. It's non-other then Mariana and Nicky.

Slowly and steady they walk towards her as if walking to an actual animal. The green outline simian Chihiro didn't like it at the least and moved away from them.

"Chihiro it's us your friends don't you remember?" She growled but, despite that Mariana took the risk to move forward. "It's okay we're not going to heart you." But Chihiro freaked out and raised both her fists while roaring.

"Mariana look out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She would have been killed if it wasn't for Antauri who saved her and in the nick of time to.

"Are you right?"

"What?"

"Wait here, we'll take care of this." He said before flying off. Mariana looked confused as if she doesn't understand a word he was saying.

"Mariana you okay?" asked Nicky in concern.

"Yes but what about Chihiro? She needs help." She said as she was seeing the monkeys trying to talk some sense into her but its failing miserably and some of them got knocked to the ground.

"There's nothing we can do to help even the monkey can't do anything about it."

"Yes there is! We just needed to get through to her somehow. She needs our help Nicky, we must." She looks strait into his eye and she convinced him.

"Kid, kid will you cool it already!" Sparks yelled out only to be knocked out of the air.

"Sparks, ooh your gona get it!"

"Nova, wait!" Antauri called out too late.

"Lady ta ma haa-" before she even got the chance to finish Chihiro grab her and threw her to a wall.

"Nova!" Sparks cried out her name.

"Otto, look out!" cried Gibson but Otto got smacked across the street.

"Ow"

"Monkey Team fallback!" Antauri called. Chihiro roared in anger as the monkeys are out of reach in the air.

"What do we do now?!" Sparks asked.

"There only one thing we can do, we must fight her." said Gibson.

"WHAT!" The green, red, and yellow simians yelled.

"We can't." said Nova.

"Yah there's got to be a better way!" Sparks agreed with Nova.

"Gibson has a point." The team turns to Antauri.

"But…Antauri?" Nova spoke.

"I know Nova and trust me I don't like it ether but it's the only option we got."

"*Gasp* Guys look!" Otto alerted the team and pointed at the two teens who is once again approaching Chihiro.

"What in Suggazoom are they doing!" said Sparks.

"Seems like their trying to get to her." said Gibson.

"We can see that genus."

"I meant mentally not physically." As for Mariana and Nicky they decided to go for it again.

"Chihiro it's us; try to remember." Nicky said trying to get to her. But he dodges one of her attacks.

"Chihiro please calm down." Mariana said calmly.

The green outline ape roared and smashes her fist at the spot where she once stood. Mariana laded on the ground when she dodged earlier. The green simian picked up Mariana as Nicky called her out.

"Mariana!" she screamed.

"Chihiro stop!" He ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm and she tried to shack him off but he hold on for his dear life. She slammed her arm into a building and to the ground but he still wouldn't let go. She roared in frustration and turn back to Mariana who's still trapped in its fist.

"Please Chihiro, remember who you are. Remember all the good times we had together…Chihiro." A single tear drop fell from her eye and landed in one of Chihiro's.

Her vision became clearer and instead of seeing Mariana being one of them she can only see her. In shock Chihiro gently place her back to the ground, Nicky let go and ran up to her.

"Mariana!" He kneeled beside her.

"I'm alright"

Chihiro look at her shaky hands then clenched her head as both the girl and the simian scream/roared in pain. A green light fleshed, raveling Chihiro on her knees.

"Chihiro!" they called out as they ran up to her.

"Chihiro you're back!" Nicky said relieved.

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?"

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused you." she said looking up to them with teary eyes.

"Don't worry about it!" Mariana hugged her. "Where just glad your back."

Suddenly Chihiro through of something "Sonia where is she?!" the sadness appears on their face and Nicky pointed to her corpse. She saw the body, got up and walked towards it. Once there she collapsed to her knees again and cried even more as she hugged the corpse of her sister. The monkeys and her friends looked on with sad expirations as she continued to cry.

OOOOO

Everyone in Shuggazoom is wearing black at the funeral area as they slowly drop the coffin down the hole while Chihiro looked on as they bury her. Once the funeral is over the trios is left alone at her grave.

"Chihiro I think its time to go. Its ganna rain soon." said Nicky in a soft way.

"You guys go on with out me; I want too be alone for awhile."

"Alright then…see you tomorrow?" Mariana asked.

"…Maybe." she replied back.

The duos walked on home respecting her wishes. It started to rain and she still didn't bugged. Then she remembered what Sonia said 'You'll find the way I know you will' her thoughts was interrupted when she heard a hovering sound and saw the monkeys flying away. 'You'll find the way' Sonia's voice repeated than an idea stroked like lightning and ran to keep up with the monkeys.

"Hey wait…Antauri!" The simians turned to the sound of her calling and flew back down. Chihiro finally cached up to them, gasping for breath.

"Is there something you won't to tell us?" asked Antauri.

She huffed and puffed before raising her hand. The teams a little confuse till she said "I won't in." they where a bit supervised to hear that.

"But I thought you said-" Otto was cut short.

"I know and I change my mind. I have nowhere else to go and I don't want this to happen to my friends or anyone else's…this is my only resort." She said as more tears pour out of her eyes. Antauri blinked before taking her hand into his with a smile.

"Welcome aboard then." Chihiro caught him off guard when she hugged, crying away. He placed his free hand on her and the rest of the team gathered around. You can still hear the sound of her cry throw the rain.

OOOOO

Back in space the injured man is kneeling before his ruler.

"You have failed me Nara."

"I'm sorry your majesty but the girl lost control of her inner beast and nearly destroyed everything, I beg of you give me another chance-"

"Silence!!" The man name Nara flinched. The mysteries women thought carefully and grinned wickedly.

"Your coward-ness is pathetic…however; you manage to break her spirit, there for I'll give you a second chance." Nara face lit up with relieved.

"Oh thank you your majesty thank you! I won't fail you next time."

"Good, now leave my sight." The women said and Nara obeyed, walking out the door. She looked at the crystal ball and it'd showed Chihiro crying with grief.

"You poor unfortunate soul, while your heart broken and you lost fate in yourself…there's no hope of you to survive my next attack." She laughed more wickedly then ever through out the galaxy.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 1, hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
